


You Set My Heart On Fire

by clarka



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, i wrote this just so i could kill Jan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarka/pseuds/clarka
Summary: Wylan meets Jesper at his father's funeral who may or may not have something to do with his mysterious death





	You Set My Heart On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> the title is based off syd's big ask from odaat which is a gift to the nine worlds (please watch it)

Jan Van Eck was dead.

Wylan did not know how to process this. He hated his father and his father hated him back and he has always dreamt of getting away from him. But Wylan just imagined it happening by him moving out, his father getting arrested maybe him even running away. In all of his fantasies his father never died. Wylan felt happy, then mad at himself for feeling happy, then made at himself for being mad at himself. He couldn’t figure out what his emotion was, but he knew it was strong and that he was a mess. 

At the moment Wylan’s main focus was trying to make Alys feel better. Though they had vastly different opinion of his father he had no reason to hate his stepmother. So, there he was comforting a pregnant woman whilst pretending he actually cared about her dead husband. He wondered what other highschoolers were spending their Friday night. 

“You need to make sure you wear his pin tomorrow.” Alys said, who was currently fussing other what she and Wylan would wear to the funeral. “You know the special one with the big ruby. It was his favourite.” 

Wylan nodded, “Of Course. It’s getting late I better get to bed.” He replied awkwardly, getting up from the bed that he and Alys were sitting on. “Right, this must be really hard on you and I’m sure you’re very tired.” 

“I am.” He responded. Alys got up to hug him but Wylan pretended not to see her do that and with a wave and a “Sleep Well” left the room. 

“Goodnight Wylan,” Alys called “See you in the morning!”

 

The service was surprisingly fast much to Wylan’s delight. It was mainly just his father’s business associates and Alys’s friends. He almost laughed when the reverend leading the funereal announced that no one had a speech planned and ‘if anyone wanted to come up and say a few good words about him they could’ was followed with a long silence.

Jan Van Eck’s casket was Mahogany and void of flowers. It was thankfully not an open casket not only because Wylan really didn’t want to see his father’s judgemental and downright scary face but because of the way he had died. Like most nights Jan Van Eck was working late at his office. But unlike most days the office caught fire leaving Jan dead and very burnt. The source of the fire was still unknown to the police. Wylan’s main guess was foul play, he wasn’t blind to his father’s shady part of his business and he assumed Jan went too far and pissed off the wrong person. 

“We shall now take a 30-minute break whilst the casket is being prepared for burial.” Stated the Reverend. Wylan got up as quick as possible from his seat in the front row at the church, desperate to leave. The weather in Ketterdam like most days was cloudy, bleak and grey which most days also reflected how Wylan was feeling. Whilst scanning the graveyard he couldn’t help bit think of how in less than an hour his father would be buried there, slowly rotting. A voice in his head just had to say, _‘just like your mother’ _. That was the last straw and for the first since Wylan found out about his father’s death he cried.__

____

____

Not wanting to be seen by the funeral goers Wylan walked down the side of the church hoping to find a good place to sit and cry, not really looking where he was going. Only to find himself walking into the most attractive person he’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been to a funeral in like 6 years so i completely forgot what happens at them, this is short but im lazy and a bad writter


End file.
